Night Club
The '''Night Club' is the middle building found in the Town. It is comprised of two stories, the first is the Dance Club and the second is the Dance Lounge. Underneath the Night Club (with the entrance hidden in a speaker) is the Boiler Room. In the Night Club you can play DJ3K and Dance Contest. Appearance and the upgraded disco ball function.]] The Night Club is covered in speakers. There are speakers everywhere and in the middle of the room there is a dance floor with flashing lights. On one of the speakers a Green Puffle, known as the Keeper of the Boiler Room (due to a story called Truth or Dare), which will dance if you wave your mouse over it. The entrance to the Dance Lounge is through stairs to the right of the room and the exit, to the Town is through the door on the left of the room. The way to get into the Boiler Room from here is to go through the speaker on the right that is closest to the DJ table. You can play DJ3K by walking up the the DJ table and you can play Dance Contest if you go to a table on the right wall of the room. During the Dance-A-Thon party and the Music Jam 2009 there was another room called the Night Club Rooftop but it has not made any other appearances. Special Features When more and more Penguins enter the Night Club, the lights start to have different styles. *0-10: The lighting is normal. *10-15: A Disco Ball comes down from the ceiling and the lights darken. *15-20: Dots start appearing on the walls. *20+: A machine emerges from the ground and starts projecting star-shaped lights everywhere. *10+ Penguins of one color: All the lights in the room turn that color. Extras Parties *During the 2006 April Fool's Day Party, The Night Club was yellow with 5 TVs and the Keeper was yellow. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the 2006 Summer Kickoff Party. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn during both 2006 and 2007 Wild West Parties. *The dance floor was wooden during the Wild West Parties and the Pirate Party. *The speaker that leads to the Boiler Room was moved to the left during the 2006 April Fool's Party. *During the 2007 April Fool's Day Party, the speakers were cardboard boxes. *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party and the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the whole exterior of the Night Club was turned into a Navy Ship. The interior was a completely flooded and the Dance Lounge a ship's bridge. *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the Keeper of the Boiler Room was moved to the second floor. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party the Night Club was pixelated. The music was a remixed version of the Thin Ice music. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the Night Club was known as the "Knight Club" and the speakers were castle-shaped, the dance floor was like a big chessboard and there was a royal red carpet on the stairs which led to the Dance Lounge. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Night Club had a stage where bands could perform. Before the Music Jam, the stage was built and there was a sign that said "DJs needed soon.". *During the 2007 Fall Fair, the Night Club became a circus tent. *During the 3rd Year Anniversary the was a massive 3 next to DJ3K, two poles and the floor had many moving images. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Member party, the Night Club was decorated with lots of neon lights and penguins had access to the Rooftop. In addition, there was a screen that had the names of the penguins on it. You could highlight the names. *During the 2009 Winter Fiesta, the Night Club Was decorated with fiesta things. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Dance Club was decorated with purple decorations for the purple puffles. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a purple puffle. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 the disco floor was green. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the disco floor looked like an old computer game. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Keeper of the Boiler room was replaced with a black puffle. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Boiler Room speaker was changed to the upper left corner instead of the upper right. *During the 2009 Music Jam, the Rooftop came back for members only. Boomboxes were there instead of them being at the Dance Club. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a switch that can turn the night club into either a sunny day or a stormy day. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there were many wrapped presents, a toy train and some toys. *During the Puffle Party 2010, the room was dedicated to Purple Puffles and had purple lighting with Purple Puffles dancing around everywhere (including one which replaced the Keeper of the Boiler Room). There were also Purple balloons and streamers with Purple Puffle-Shaped Balloon heads. Pins *Lantern Pin *Candy Cane Pin *Vinyl Record Pin Minigames Online *DJ3K. *Dance Contest. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Dance Challenge (Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Only). Gallery Image:Dance Club.JPG|The old Night Club. Image:Penguin_3_nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Christmas Party 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. Image:Coclovernightclub.jpg|Night Club during the St. Patricks Day Party in 2008. Image:Music_Jam_Night_Club.PNG|Night Club during the Music Jam 08. Image:Wild_west_nightclub.PNG|Night Club during the Western party. Image:Summer_2006_nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Summer Party 2006. Image:Dance Party!2.JPG|The Night Club During the Dance-A-Thon party. Image:Disco_Fiesta.png|The Night Club during the Winter Fiesta 2009. Image:Nightclub_puffle_party_2009.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2009. Image:Night_Club.jpg|The Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party in 2009. Image:Dance_af09.png|The Night Club during the April Fool's Party 2009. File:Midievalnightclub.png|The "Knight" Club during the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009. File:Nightclub Party.png|A member party. File:Nightclub09.png|The Night Club during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Cnc.png|The Night Club during the Christmas Party 2009. File:Nightclubgreen.png|The Night Club after the updates in January 2010. Trivia *The Dance Club is one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, even tracing back to Penguin Chat 3, and it looks virtually the same. *The dancing green puffle is known as the Keeper of the Boiler Room. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town. During the earthquake, some of the Night Club's speakers were tumbled over, and cracks in the wall appeared. *The first game in Dance Club was the "Club Penguin's first music-making game", as said in the What's New Blog. DJ3K was launched at July 25 (the first day of Music Jam). *From July 15 to July 24, 2008, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was getting fresh air at the Ice Rink. *Many penguins says "Night Club" when they mean the first floor, but it's originally named Dance Club. Night Club is the name of the building, not the first floor. *If you click the DJ3K (not the speaker or mix game), you will walk to the middle of it. *This is Cadence's favorite place to be. *The floor flashes almost every puffle color in the game at the moment, the exceptions are Pink and Black, although black would likely be strange to include. *On 26 June 2009, an games upgrade catalog (for DJ3K) was added to the Night Club. It still remains there, and it features three tracks (Jungle, Funky and Festival). Once purchased, they can be used to make different kinds of music. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room went missing March 2010 when the caves were being dug out in the Mine. It was later discovered that it had gone missing in the mine and was returned on March 11th. See also *DJ Table *Dance Lounge *DJ3K *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Cadence Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3